


Click Click Pull

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This should sum up the warnings and everything :)</p><p> </p><p>Title: Click Click Pull<br/>Pairing: Adam/Tommy, ( past Adam/Drake), mentions of Adam/Taylor and Adam/Terrance<br/>Beta: fictionfreak15 (My Bloody Beta Mama XD)<br/>Rating: NC-17, (hard R)<br/>Disclaimer: Adam owns Tommy, Tommy owns Adam, and everyone else owns everyone else as well. Totally wish I did own them though…and yes I would definitely share.<br/>Warning: Toture, Violence, TD's, Cursing, Weapon Usage, Non-con Oral Sex, Dark Fic. Throat slashing, Character Death(not Adam or Tommy)<br/>Summary: Things can get pretty ugly in a business like the one Adam runs, but like they say an eye for an eye, makes your ass rethink fucking with a mafia lord.</p><p>Author's Notes: Okay so this is about the darkest I've written so yeah, look in the warnings to be sure you want to read this fic. There is torture in here, along with non-consensual oral sex, a lot of violence and soooooo much blood.</p><p>A/N again - I just wanted to thank fictionfreak15 for the tremendous amount of hand holding and encouragement to post this fic. It may not be everyone's cup of tea and that's okay. Criticism is much appreciated but bad mouthing me or the people in the fic will get you blocked. This is for fun and that's it, so have fun with it.</p><p>Disclaimer - Please don't send to anyone named in this fic. I don't own anything or anyone. It was a thought that crossed my head so I wrote it down. That is all. I'm not making any profit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to [info]groffiction for the beautiful banner to go along with this story. Your the best bb! Lurv ya!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This should sum up the warnings and everything :)
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Click Click Pull  
> Pairing: Adam/Tommy, ( past Adam/Drake), mentions of Adam/Taylor and Adam/Terrance  
> Beta: fictionfreak15 (My Bloody Beta Mama XD)  
> Rating: NC-17, (hard R)  
> Disclaimer: Adam owns Tommy, Tommy owns Adam, and everyone else owns everyone else as well. Totally wish I did own them though…and yes I would definitely share.  
> Warning: Toture, Violence, TD's, Cursing, Weapon Usage, Non-con Oral Sex, Dark Fic. Throat slashing, Character Death(not Adam or Tommy)  
> Summary: Things can get pretty ugly in a business like the one Adam runs, but like they say an eye for an eye, makes your ass rethink fucking with a mafia lord.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay so this is about the darkest I've written so yeah, look in the warnings to be sure you want to read this fic. There is torture in here, along with non-consensual oral sex, a lot of violence and soooooo much blood.
> 
> A/N again - I just wanted to thank fictionfreak15 for the tremendous amount of hand holding and encouragement to post this fic. It may not be everyone's cup of tea and that's okay. Criticism is much appreciated but bad mouthing me or the people in the fic will get you blocked. This is for fun and that's it, so have fun with it.
> 
> Disclaimer - Please don't send to anyone named in this fic. I don't own anything or anyone. It was a thought that crossed my head so I wrote it down. That is all. I'm not making any profit.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [info]groffiction for the beautiful banner to go along with this story. Your the best bb! Lurv ya!!!

Lambert Inc. is the top Mafia Corp in the nation. Run by mobster, Adam Lambert; third generation mafia lord in Lambert Inc. His grandfather created the business as a rival to Hanson Enterprises to overtake them when things were getting out of hand with killing prostitutes off the streets and going to the black market to sell the ones that weren’t already dead.

 

Adam’s father came in next to help the dealers with their profit of selling the best of the best at a great price. He was the drug lord. People feared Eber with a passion. Knew not to get into his way or mess with a Lambert of any kind. Friends were protected in any situation. Workers were saved from anything that had to do with the law.

 

Adam, well Adam is the business kind of mobster. He collects willingly and takes, but only little amounts. He was taught the business as ‘Don’t _give_ , just _take_ ’. He works with the business’ shipments, their finances, and of course their crooks. It’s kind of like a police station, but the criminals in question are tortured, not talked to; unless information needed were of primary need at the time.

 

Under the guidelines of consequences when disrespecting or unmannerly disregarding a lord, you are killed. Point, blank, period. No questions asked. Don’t run into the lord of an enemy mafia or you will not see the next day, again; no questions asked. Their ‘ _gang_ ’ is around at all times, doing the dirty work for them.

 

The cops can’t be called because they are bought by the highest Mobster bidder. In this case Adam. The DA is his legal attorney when it comes to cases in hand that deal with getting caught by a newbie officer, who has evidence of Adam’s ‘gang’ committing treason, homicide, theft, so on and so forth. Things can get pretty ugly in a business like the one Adam runs, but like they say _an eye for an eye, makes your ass rethink fucking with a mafia lord_.

 

 

Adam is sitting at his desk doing paperwork on the shipment that comes in on Friday from Honduras. It’s the biggest shipment they’ve gotten in a while and the process is taking a long time to sort out. He’s feeling tired and just a little pissy when he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

 

Brad peaks his head through the door with an evil smile on his face. “I have a gift that might take that grim look off your face.”

 

“Send it in Bradley; I don’t have time for your foolish games today.” He sighs, waving his hand in a _come forth_ gesture and Brad swings the door open, walking in with Taylor and Terrance in tow. Adam goes back to the shipment but when he hears a whimper, he looks up to find a very small, skinny blonde sitting in a chair with his arms tied around his back and tape covering his mouth.

 

“What the fuck is this Brad? Didn’t I specifically say ‘no captives’? Kill him and let me get back to my work.” Adam dismisses them and goes back to his shipment. Two boats are loading at his docks, bringing in the _accessibles_ he needs to go forth with his plan to bring down _Daughtery Enterprises_.

 

“This might come in handy if you’ll just listen.” Brad scuffs. Adam glares at him and he shrinks back, not wanting to be on the other end of that glare. That glare has left many with no tongue to talk with, let alone a life to live.

 

“And what does this _thing_ have that I need so badly Brad?” Adam says irritably, eying the man that is now staring at him with wide brown eyes.

 

“Oh, just the key to bringing down Daughtery like you want.” Brad says cockily, looking at his nail buds.

 

Adam sighs. He really doesn’t have all day, “Indulge me, please Brad.” He says sarcastically, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. His full attention now on Brad.

 

“Well, you know how we had that shipment from Mallory Incorporated? Turns out, this is it.” He gestures to the shaking body in the chair.

Taylor and Terrance are eying the body with full focus, waiting for the go ahead on killing him. They haven’t had any action since Adam ordered the killing of Joseph when he found out Joseph was working for Daughtery.

 

“Okay? And what exactly does this little skinny _boy_ have to do with bringing down Daughtery?” He’s a little interested on knowing. It doesn’t seem like the boy can care for his self anyways. Probably get shot on the first day of the job.

 

Brad rips the tape from his mouth, “Tell him your name.”

 

“T-Tommy Joe.” The man whispers.

 

“Tommy Joe what?” Adam asks leaning in closer. He’s heard about a serial killer for hire who has the perfect aim; and let’s just say leaves more dead than alive with one shot to the head, heart, or on some occasions when he’s feeling naughty, the groin. But this scrawny, little blonde couldn’t be that guy. He’s too jumpy and looks like he’s about to shit his pants.

 

“Ratliff, Tommy Joe Ratliff.” He says more calmly, looking Adam right in the eye. Probably putting on a front like most do when they’re scared. They probably know they should be.

 

“Well Tommy. I’ve heard a lot about you. Let me know if I’m over exaggerating at all, will you? You kill for money; have a very nice aim indeed, and are very expensive. How am I doing so far?” Adam grins something wicked. He loves fucking with fresh meat on new territory.

 

Tommy smirks right back, “Got that right, want a demonstration perhaps?” He looks over at Brad, who is looking at Adam for the approval. When he gets it, he cuts Tommy loose.

 

Tommy stands and stretches, then pulls out his 9 millimeter and aims for the statue head on Adam’s desk without looking. _Bang_. The head explodes. Tommy yawns.

 

Adam doesn’t even flinch during the whole shebang. He’s had a lot of experience and knows when the gun is aiming for him. And if it were, Mr. Ratliff here wouldn’t be able to get a shot in before he was shot down, even if his aiming skills are superb.

 

Tommy had this look on his face that read defiance. Maybe Adam could bring him along, use him as a blindside for Daughtery. At least he wouldn’t see it coming. Adam thought about how he presented himself when he came in. All scared and ready to cry.

 

“So you seem to have many sides to you Ratliff.” Adam measures out slowly.

 

“I know what to do in the face of danger. Some people want submissive.” He curls in on himself and looks scared as all hell, “Some want no fear,” he stood up straight and looked Adam right in the eye.

 

“You do your little acts often?” Brad asks.

 

Tommy turns around and assesses him. He walks over and places a hand on Brad’s shoulder. “Wanna find out?” He smirks when he sees Brad flinch a little and then drops his hand, walking over to the chair they tied him to and sits down. He crosses his leg over the other.

 

Adam watches the encounter with fire in his eyes. This could work. Tommy looks straight at Adam. Doing a once over of his profile. Adam doesn’t even flinch at the hard glare in his eyes. He’s been at the end of some pretty intense stares so this one is mild.

 

“What are your other skills Mr. Ratliff?” Adam asks, leaning back in his chair, looking at Tommy with intent.

 

“Anything that needs done will be done. I’ve been in this business for some time now. I know how things work. But just to clear some things up. I don’t fuck on the job, no matter how decent looking the lord is.” He smirks, eying Adam’s profile.

 

Adam chuckles darkly for the first time since his _gift_ was presented to him. Tommy has fire. He likes it. It could definitely come in handy. “Welcome to Lambert Inc. Brad, show Tommy to his room so he can get comfortable and then send him to the Chiller.”

 

Brad smirks and walks over to Tommy, who stands up and turns around, following Brad out the door.

 

“Taylor? Get my gear set up in the Chiller. I want to see just how good Mr. Ratliff is at targets when moving.” Taylor nods and then leaves quickly.

 

The tension in the room now has decreased to a bare minimum and Terrance finally breathes. He walks over to Adam and places a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension there. “You need a break boss. You want me to finish up here, so you can rest for a few before your encounter?” Terrance rubs his shoulders and feels some of the tension uncoil.

 

“Yeah, there’s a few more packets of paper work here that need processed. You know what to do. Oh, where’s Neil? I want him to get acquainted with the new recruit.”

 

“He’s in his office with Monte, working on the blue prints for the Daughtery building. I think they’ve found where his office is and how many night guards there are. Everything should be in order in a few months and then the Fall is ready to pursue. We have everything we’ll need when the shipment from Honduras comes on Friday, so relax a little bit huh?” Terrance kisses the side of his head and then helps him up.

 

Adam goes out of the office and then thinks about heading to his room to change, but decides against it and heads to Neil’s office. He needs to talk to Monte.

 

When he gets there he knocks and goes in at the answered come in. Neil is hunched over a stack of blue prints and Monte is over by the table grabbing drinks. He looks over at Adam and grabs another glass, pouring them some JD. Adam accepts the glass and sips on it, looking over the work Neil is doing.

 

“What do we have so far? Are the security codes intact with our computer programmer yet? Have you found a way to get in unseen and to Daughtery without one shot fired?” Adam kneels over the desk and looks at the blue prints. He may be lord, but he can’t read them like Neil and Monte can.

 

“Everything is fine here Adam.” Neil says. He’s the only one aloud to call Adam by his name. Well, except for Monte, but they’ve known each other a long time.

 

“Good, oh, by the way, there’s a new recruit you might want to check out. He spits fire. Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

 

Neil looks up at the name. “Nice. He could be of great use with this little project we have. Where is he?”

 

“He’s been sent to the Chiller. I’d like to see what kind of skills he has with the different weapons we use.”

 

Neil nods and then says he needs to get back to work.

 

Adam nods, then motions for Monte to follow him. When they get outside the office, he tells Monte to follow him to the Chiller.

When they get outside the Chiller, Adam speaks.

 

“Do a background check on Mr. Ratliff. I want to know everything there is to know about him. Where he’s from, why he got into this business, and how long he’s been here. Oh and how many times he’s been hired, and the blood count.”

 

“Interested are we?” Monte smirks. He’s known Adam a long time and when Adam gets this interested in a recruit, there’s a very un-work related reason.

 

Adam glares at him, “That is so not what I’m trying to pursue here Monte. I actually can work without my dick on my mind, fuck you very much.”

 

He laughs at the defiant look Monte gives him when he says that. Monte knows him, but this has nothing to do with getting laid. He can do that with Terrance or hey, even Taylor.

 

“Whatever, just make sure you keep your dick in your pants with this one? I don’t have to see him to know you _like_ him. Anyways, the background check is a go.” Monte pats him on the back and then walks away.

 

Adam chuckles and then walks into the Chiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy is walking around the room, looking at all the accessories when Adam walks in with a stoic expression on his face.

 

Adam walks over to the table with every gun from a .22 caliber to a ZPR Pulemet. He grabs the specially designed, silver 9 millimeter, with an Eye of Horus embedded into the grip and hands it to Tommy while he grabs his favorite. A Messinos Pistol, equip with a nice white ivory grip with black rhinestones etched into it.

 

“Now show me how you would shoot if the target in direct eyesight were moving. Taylor!”

 

Taylor presses the button and the shooting course starts moving. Things from targets to actual people come into sight. Tommy lifts up the gun but before he fires, Adam grabs his wrist.

 

“Before we begin, tell me what type of gun best suits you when you’re in sight of the target. I will have a gun specially made to fit your hand and weight pressure.”

 

“I’m best with a .38 special, but I jacked that from an officer that tried to catch me for an incident a few years back. Works like a charm and hits the target without really aiming at it.” He smirks. Seems like the only thing he’s capable of.

 

Adam lets go of his wrist and jerks his head in the direction of the moving target. Go.

 

Tommy fires, shooting from head to waist, and center to outer lines. His aim is impeccable, and very on target with where he wants to shoot. When his clip runs out, he hands it back to Adam.

 

Adam takes the gun, putting it on the table and puts his arm in front of Tommy, indicating he should stand back a little bit.

 

“Taylor!” Taylor restarts the range and then it's Adam’s turn.

 

He fires with pristine aim and hits every ‘body’ target in the heart and every regular target in the center. When his clip runs out, he exchanges it for a fully loaded one and then sets it down on the table with the 9 mm.

 

“Now for the knives. Let’s see how good your aim is with those. After, we’ll start on the stars. Those are used for attaching bodies to the wall to get them out of the way. Blood may spill, but I’d prefer if it didn’t. Those things are fucking hard as hell to clean.”

 

“Got it. Nice collection by the way. Got any more?”

 

“New shipment coming in Thursday. Some new things but all in all, they’re the same things with newer builds and they’re specially made for my crew.”

 

Tommy nods his head and then looks at the knives. “Which one do I get?”

 

“Pick any one you think you can handle easily with weight not being an issue.” Adam steps aside so Tommy can look at all of them.

 

Tommy grabs the 15 inch stainless steel gladiator knife and holds it in his hand, weighing it a little before putting it back down to move onto another knife. He grabs the 13 Inch Storm Trooper Knuckle German Dagger and tries it on for size. “This one will do. I like the dexterity of it.”

 

Adam nods and grabs a small 5 inch switch blade and then they go to another part of the room where there’s body bags stuffed with cotton. A quick in and out with the knife, leaving a very clean cut.

 

Adam waves towards a bag, “Go and show me your knife skills.”

 

Tommy hesitates for a second and then walks over to a bag and just gabs the knife in. No style, no technique, nothing. He turns around after discarding the knife from the bag. “Not use to knives. It’s not really my forte. I’m better with a gun.”

 

Adam walks over. “You need to be experienced with everything given to you. Since you’ll be staying here, you can practice anytime you wish. Would you like for me to show you how and what to do with the knife in your hand? Where to hit and tell you how fast it will take for someone to fall with only a flick of the blade?”

 

Tommy nods, handing over his knife and Adam shows him. He walks up to the bag and gestures to it. “First, you want to assess them, get the odds and ends of them and then when you find the right spot,” He swiftly stabs and exits the bag in under a second, “You go full force but discard quickly, leaving them confused and then in pain.” He smirks at the amazement on Tommy’s face. Probably didn’t think Adam could take care of himself.

 

“I’ve been in this business all my life.” Adam adds.

 

Tommy nods. “How should I hit them? Like where they bleed the most, causing a quick death?”

 

Adam walks back over to Tommy, handing him his knife back. When Tommy takes it, he gestures for him to walk towards the bag with him. “It doesn’t really matter where you hit, but the main parts to take into consideration are,” he brings his own knife to Tommy’s neck, positioning it above his jugular, “Here,” he brings the knife below Tommy’s arm about 3 inches from his arm pit, “Here,” he goes lower, positioning the knife a little lower than the crease of Tommy’s thigh, “and here.”

 

Tommy was watching the whole demonstration with fire in his eyes. Adam being so close to him when the knife was at his neck and then by his dick? Yeah, very horny right now. Danger is a kink for Tommy. He lets go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “So what’s so special about those points on the body?” He rasps out roughly.

 

Adam sees the heat in Tommy’s eyes and smirks, “The vain in your leg. If you cut it or cut off circulation, you will die. That is if you don’t stop the bleeding first. The arm? Also a vain, that if you cut it, you could bleed to death. Plus it's very soft skin, easily sliceable. The neck, well you cut a neck the right way or even the wrong way and you can kill a person. They didn’t teach you this in your old group?” Adam asks curiously.

 

Tommy looks at him for a moment, a steady gaze before he drops it and looks at the floor. “My mom was murdered right in front of me when I was 19. The guy tied me up and made me watch as he cut her throat. That’s what started this whole thing. I got the bastard, but the pain and anger never seems to go away. I kill for people, but only the ones who have lost someone dear to them. I get paid more that way because everyone seems to want a piece of me. So I kind of just do this on my own. Never been in a _group_ before.” He shrugs, looking at everything but Adam.

 

Something hits Adam hard. The pain that Tommy feels is the same pain he felt when he lost Drake.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Adam stop it! I can handle myself, I promise.” Drake says while Adam just clings tighter to his small form. “I will only be gone for maybe an hour. Stop worrying so much.”_

 

 

 _Adam steps back and looks at his lover. Pain written in his face. He knew it wasn’t safe to go out without body guards, but he let Drake go. But not without protection of his own. “Take this with you and if you see or feel anything out of place, shoot and then run. Don’t think about it or stop, just come back here okay?”_

 

 

 _Drake looked at his lover with a fond expression on his face. He really did love him and loved that he cared so much for him and his safety. He takes the gun. “Okay. I will be back okay?”_

 

 

 _“I love you baby.”_

 

 

 _“I love you too.”_

 

 

Adam walked over to Tommy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know what that’s like.” He straightens up and clears his throat. “Next, we go to the stars. Do you know how to stick it in the wall?”

 

Tommy shifts and then nods his head. He practiced those when he picked up the gun.

 

Adam walks over to a small box and opens it up, revealing 4 inch stars with hooks on the end of them. He grabs three and hands them to Tommy.

 

Tommy throws the star at the special wall and it sticks perfectly, taking a small chunk out of it. He throws the other two at the same time, landing them on the wall, making a perfect line. He looks at Adam and smiles barely. At least he shows that he can do more than smirk.

Adam returns his smile with a small one of his own. “Great job.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Okay well that about covers everything that has to do with weapons. Taylor will teach you some moves in defending yourself without a weapon in reach. I have a meeting to get to so have fun and try not to hurt him too bad.” He smirks and then walks over to the door. He stops when he opens it and turns around. “Oh and Tommy? Thanks.”

Tommy’s eyes widen a little. “What for?”

 

“For helping me get this fucker. It means a lot.” With that he’s out the door.

 

Tommy huffs and then grabs the stars from the wall, placing them back into the box and closing it up. Taylor walks in about the time where Tommy is practicing the knife shit Adam taught him. He looks up and smirks.

 

“What?” Taylor says defensively.

 

“I don’t see how Adam expects me not to hurt your boney ass.” He laughs at the look on Taylor’s face.

 

“Proven by him, I can take care of myself. Let’s see what you’ve got, skinny bones.”

 

Tommy smirks and goes over to Taylor and before Taylor can do anything, Tommy hits him in the chest, right above the stomach, but just below the ribs, and he goes down on his knees. Tommy helps him up and then Taylor gets him into a head lock, squeezing his neck and cutting off the oxygen. Tommy taps his arm and he releases him.

 

“You’re not bad.” Tommy says, rubbing his throat.

 

“Told you, proven by him, I can take care of myself. He’s the only one that got me down.”

 

“Yeah, that might change very quickly.” Tommy tackles him to the ground and straddles his hips, bringing his wrists above his head and looking down at him, laughing as Taylor tries to get the upper hand. “And he probably only got you down in bed, so that doesn’t count.”

 

Taylor blushes, “Doesn’t work like that. But you are right with that part. He likes control.” He gets his wrists free and does a hip thrust and twist, landing Tommy on his back and him on Tommy. “And he seems to have taken a liking to you.” Taylor smirks.

 

“I don’t see it. He seems…distracted by something.” Tommy stops fighting then, wanting some story about Adam. All he knows is that he should be feared and not messed with under any circumstances.

 

Taylor got off of him then and sat down next to him. “He lost someone. We all did, but mainly him.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Drake.”

 

“And he was?”

 

“Adam’s lover. He was going to meet up with one of his best friends for lunch when Daughtery’s men gunned him down in the alley behind the restaurant. Adam was the last to know about it, and the first to order death on Joseph, who was the one that told Daughtery about Drake and his location. That’s one of the reasons why the Fall is happening. He stole a really big shipment worth millions three days after Drake was killed.” Taylor said. He seemed saddened by it.

 

“Oh. When you said you all lost someone, what did you mean?”

 

“Drake was my brother. That’s why Adam and I are so close. He’s closer to Terrance, but that’s because Terrance and Joseph were together and Terrance was the one who killed him. He and Adam lost someone special to them, so they cope over it with each other. Not like that. They have fooled around before, but they are friends. Like brothers. Monte is Adam’s main man, along with Neil, his brother. Isaac and Brooke are the others who deal with getting the shipments on the docks safely. They were both hurt when Daughtery stole the shipment. Cam is Sasha’s girlfriend. Sasha is –“

 

“The one who hired me for Adam. I wondered why she did that. He didn’t fit with my other payers. But now I understand. He wants revenge.” Tommy was a little disappointed by this, but how could he be? He had wanted revenge on the bastard that killed his mother!

 

“That too, but he mainly wants to end Daughtery because Daughtery stole the most important shipment ever given to Lambert Inc.”

 

“Which was?”

 

“Jewels, money, information, and codes for the company’s safe keeping. Things only Adam and Neil themselves know about. And now Daughtery.”

 

Tommy nodded, trying to wrap his head around how he’s supposed to play a part in this big charade. Taylor seemed to know what he was thinking, “You come in as kind of a distraction. Daughtery won’t expect you to be anything to Adam because you’re so tiny and you play that submissive role quite well. You sure fooled me and I’m a pretty hard nut to crack.” He playfully shoved Tommy and then got up, helping Tommy up also.

 

Tommy was about to say something when they heard shouting.

 

“What the fuck did you do?”

 

Taylor and Tommy looked at each other, their faces matching with the same expression. They rushed out of the Chiller and towards the shouting. This can’t be good.


	4. Chapter 4

When Taylor and Tommy get to the area the sounds came from, they see someone on the ground holding their face, and Monte standing over him. They halt in their sprint, catching their breath and focusing on what Monte was saying.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking Josh? Who the fuck told you to come in here and go through Adam’s stuff? What were you looking for? Answer me!”

 

Silence. Josh just shook his head and looked at the ground. Monte bent over and picked him up, dragging him to a room that Tommy soon found out was like an interrogation room, only colder and scarier.

 

It had stone walls and a mirror that Tommy suspected was a two way mirror, but wouldn’t know for sure until he was behind it. He certainly didn’t want to be in this room right about now. There was a wall with chains and cuffs engraved into it. Monte leads Josh over to the wall and chained him to it with Terrance’s help.

 

They stepped back and started questioning him.

 

“Why were you going through the boss man’s things?”

 

Nothing. Terrance rounded on him, punching him in the gut, breaking any air that tried to exit or enter his lungs. Josh gasped, but said and did nothing. Not that he could, he was chained to a fucking wall for Christ sake.

 

“Answer me! Who sent you to prowl through his things?”

 

Again nothing. Right before Monte could swing on him, Adam steps through the door.

 

“Monte, Terrance, Brad, and Taylor? Get Tommy out of here and go get Cam and Brooke. Tell them to bring me the TD’s. Isaac? Stay with Tommy.” Everyone scurried out of the room at Adam’s command.

 

Monte and Terrance went to get Brooke and Brad went to get Cam. Taylor and Isaac stayed with Tommy and brought him to a small room right next to the room where Adam and Josh were.

 

The mirror was a two way mirror. Tommy went straight to it, but couldn’t hear anything.

 

“I can’t hear it. Why can’t I hear it?” Tommy said frantically. He didn’t want to miss this.

 

Isaac turned the nob Tommy missed and Adam’s voice rang in loud and perfectly clear.

 

“What seems to be the problem here Josh?” Adam said calmly.

 

Josh looked at him and then looked back at the ground. “Misunderstanding.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that now Josh. Please explain to me why you were in my office.”

 

Nothing. Josh kept perfectly still and silent until Brooke and Cam came in with a different variety of things that Tommy had never seen or heard of. They left and everyone piled into the room Tommy was in, looking through the mirror.

 

“I won’t ask again as nicely.” Adam warned. The note of threat coated in his voice, making it crystal clear that he wasn’t kidding.

 

“Fuck you.” Josh whispered.

 

Adam grinned wickedly. “Honey, there will be no fucking here. If I don’t get answers now, I will start the process of tearing you limb from limb until you tell me what I want to know. Now, why were you in my office?”

 

Josh huffed, “You won’t hurt me Adam. You’re too much of a pussy.”

 

Adam gave such a glare; it would shut a crying baby up instantly. “Pussy I am not. Dick? I am.” With that he took out a knife and cut Joshed clothes off, leaving him naked for everyone to see. Adam then took the knife and slowly ran it over his chest, up towards his throat, pressing the blade into Josh’s neck. A small cut formed, lightly coating the blade with a crimson colored liquid. “Now, you wanna run that by me again?”

 

Josh gasped a little bit and glared at Adam and then spit on his face, laughing wildly. “Fuck you Adam; you never were a real boss. The only thing you cared about was your precious little Drake. Well guess what? The little fucker is dead! I’m actually glad he is too; it finally brought out the beast in you. Something this company needed.” Josh smirk at the angry hurt look in Adam’s eyes.

 

Adam gripped the knife harder and dug it into his neck a little more, then dragged it up to his jaw and then to his lips, creating a clean and very bloody cut up the side of his neck and face. He wiped the spit from his face and smeared it all over Josh’s lips.

 

Josh groaned in pain, but smirked as the blood dripped from the blade onto his pale unmarked flesh. “That all you got lover boy?”

 

“Not nearly Joshua. But before I do bring out what I got, you wanna be good and tell me what you were doing and who you were doing it for?”

 

“Not on your life.” Josh spat at him.

 

That’s all Adam needed. This should be fun. Adam grabbed the barbed wire from the cluster of things the girls brought in and he tied it around Josh’s neck and waist, making sure it dug into his skin. He took the fish hooks and started digging then into Josh’s chest, basking in the wonderfully painful screams Josh made. He smiled wickedly as he hooked the third hook in right above his heart. He connected a small chain to the hooks and then grabbed the ends, walking backwards. He sat in a chair that was in the middle of the room and just assessed his work

 

Tommy was looking at the encounter with wide eyes. Adam never seemed this cruel, even when he first saw the hard ice cold glare in his eyes the first time they met. He couldn’t believe that someone so helpful, and what seemed like caring, could do this to someone. All Tommy did was shoot to kill, not shoot to torture. But what Josh said was pretty fucked up. If someone would have said that about Tommy’s mom, they would be ripped limb from limb and watched as Tommy fed their limbs to the sharks, or better yet, the wolves.

 

“Is Adam always like this?” Tommy asked to anyone listening at the moment.

 

“Worse, if you cross him wrong. This is just the beginning though. Just wait. He’ll get it out of him.”

 

Tommy watched as Adam just sat and looked at the bloody streaking down Josh’s body, flowing but very slowly.

 

“Now before we start the real fun, I will ask you one more time and one more time only. Why were you in my office and who are you reporting to?”

 

“Go to hell Adam.”

 

Adam laughed sadistically and tugged on one of the hooks, pulling the metal out of Joshes skin while ripping the flesh open. When they first one came out, Josh screamed and it fell to the ground with a clank.

 

“Monte, get in here now!” Adam yelled.

 

Monte rushed into the room at Adam’s request. “Yes boss?”

 

“Cut his thumb and middle finger off of both hands. Slowly and dig in the steel.” Adam didn’t sound like Adam anymore. He sounded possessed, taken over by something crueler and maybe not in control. Josh was fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Cut his thumb and middle finger off of both hands. Slowly and dig in the steel.” Adam didn’t sound like Adam anymore. He sounded possessed, taken over by something crueler and maybe not in control. Josh was fucked._

 

Monte grinned wickedly and walked over to the clutter of tools on the floor, picking up a stainless steel knife and running the blade softly over his pointer finger. He walked over to a wide eyed Josh and grabbed his chained wrist, squeezing and waiting until Josh unclenched his fist. When he did, Monte slammed his hand against the wall and proceeded to slowly cut off his middle fingers and thumbs. Josh howled in agony, trying so hard to get away from the knife, but not getting anywhere. He started crying but not begging for mercy… yet. After Monte finished disassembling his fingers from his hand, he walks out of the room, covered in blood from his hands all the ways up his arms where the blood started squirting out. Josh finally broke.

 

“Please.” Josh whispers.

 

Adam appoints his gaze back on Josh’s face and sees him staring back at him. He smirks. “Please what? Have you finally given in? Do you want to tell me what you were doing in my office and who you were doing it for?”

 

“Blue prints. Taking the blue prints for Daughtery so you wouldn’t break into his stronghold. Please I’ll do anything, anything, just let me live. Let me go. I won’t say anything, I promise.”

 

“Nothing to tell, yet. The only way I will let you go is if you do exactly what I tell you to.” This was too easy.

 

“Anything. What do you want?”

 

Adam looks in his eyes and sees vulnerability, something that turns him on to no end. Him having the upper hand. Him being in control. Him calling all the shots. He walks over and un-cuffs Josh, watching his body slump to the ground on his knees. The barb wire digging into his throat and waist even more. “Stay there and open your mouth.”

 

Josh hesitates for a second, but then opens his mouth. Adam unzips his pants and pulls his half hard cock out. He strokes up and down the base, doing a twist at the head and gathering the precum formed there. He moves closer. “Wider.” He whispers harshly.

 

Josh obeys and opens wider, taking in almost all of Adam’s cock in one swift movement. He gags a little but then opens his throat to the invasion. Adam swiftly jabs his dick as far down Josh’s throat as possible, feeling the constriction of his throat, making his dick pulse. After a few moments, Adam cums down his throat, feeling Josh choke on it. He grabs his head and keeps him there, feeling it as Josh’s throat resists it. Josh tries to pulls off, but to no avail. Finally, right before Josh passes out from lack of oxygen, Adam releases his head and he falls back against the wall, gasping for air, trying to pull as much in as possible.

 

“Get back on your knees Josh.” Adam says roughly, tucking his dick back in his pants.

 

Tommy was watching the situation with his mouth hanging open. Adam did not just seriously fuck his mouth. Tommy was stricken dumbfounded. Adam is something he did not expect. Tommy could feel everyone’s gaze on him as he watched the encounter. Probably wondering if he’d freak out. He wouldn’t. This was how it was. You fuck over a lord and they fuck you over back. It just surprised Tommy how much Adam really was like other lords. But it also didn’t. He knew Adam was ruthless and did what he did to make sure nobody crossed him. He seemed to want all the control. Maybe he just needed to get this job done so his revenge wouldn’t poison his mind like this. Maybe he was still mourning over the loss of Drake. Or maybe he just didn’t give a fuck and wanted everyone to know that if you fuck him, you will surely pay for it.

 

Josh moved back to his knees and looked up at Adam with hate and anger in his eyes. He wiped his mouth, “What else do you want?” He whispered harshly.

 

“Close your eyes Joshua.” Adam said softly.

 

Josh closed his eyes.

 

“You must learn that I’m not to be toyed with here Joshua. You must learn that you will be punished for fucking with me Joshua. And you want to know how your punishment ends?” Adam asked.

 

Josh kept his eyes closed and gulped, nodding his head.

 

Adam grabbed the knife Monte used and sliced Josh’s throat, watching and listening while he choked and gasped for air, holding his throat and opening his mouth, pulling in oxygen, coated in the blood filling his lungs. He dropped dead on the floor, twitching a little bit and then his body stilled. The blood spilling out onto the floor, creating a puddle of thick red liquid.

 

Adam wiped the knife off and bent over Josh’s lifeless body. “Just like that. With your blood spilt on my floor. Have a nice time in Hell Josh.” Adam stood. “Terrance? Please clean this up. I don’t want blood to stain the floor.” With that, Adam walked out of the room and went to his room.

 

 

A couple of days went by and no one spoke a word of what happened to Josh. Adam felt horrible for what he did, but didn’t regret it. Josh got what he deserved. Adam didn’t feel the need in explaining why he went to such extremes with Josh’s death. He wasn’t himself. He wasn’t in control and that’s what he feels horrible about. If he could do it over, he’d do it a little differently, but what’s done is done. No use dreading over the past. In some occasions.

 

Adam was sitting on his bed, going over in his head what Josh said about Drake. He was dead, but the hole in Adam’s heart was still opened and the wound it created was still raw. That’s why he did what he did to Josh. He lost control over the hurt he felt over those words and just went ballistic.

 

There was a knock on his door. He sighed, standing up and walking to the door. When he answered it, it was Taylor. “Hey Boss, can we talk?”

Adam moved away from the door, motioning for Taylor to come in. Taylor went in and sat down in a chair close to the bed where Adam planted himself after closing the door.

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

Adam sighed. “It got to me okay?”

 

“What did?”

 

“What Josh said about Drake? It got to me and I lost control. I never lose control Taylor and that scares me. What am I doing wrong?” Adam looked at Taylor with watery eyes. He hasn’t cried since Drake was killed. Taylor moved from the chair and wrapped his arms around Adam, shushing the hitches of breath he was making.

 

“It’s not your fault. I don’t know why you blame yourself Boss. He knew the business just as well as the rest of us. Knew the risks involved and knew the risks of being with you, but still took them because he loved you so much. Don’t let his name go in vain like that ever again, you understand?”

 

Adam chuckled, only Taylor could make his comfort sound like a demand when really it was more of a question. He nodded and then hugged Taylor.

 

“I’m going to go to the Chiller and work off some steam. Terrance took over the last fill-ins of the Honduras shipment so I’m free to do whatever. Do you want to join me?”

 

“No, Tommy is down there right now, working on his knife skills.” Taylor noticed the sudden light in Adam’s eyes and smiled. “He’s different isn’t he?”

 

Adam just looked at him and then sighed. “He knows what heartache feels like. I got his background check from Monte yesterday. He’s been through a lot. His mother was murdered in front of him and his father committed suicide when he was 13. He’s killed more people than I have but he still sees good in the world. He’s different and I just want him to feel like he’s a part of something. Give him a chance to feel again because I see the way he is when he’s shooting. His face goes blank and he doesn’t think or feel. He just does.”

 

Taylor smiled. “You like him don’t you?”

 

Adam smiles sadly and kisses Taylor on the head.

 

He heads down to the Chiller and when he opens the door, he gently closes it behind him, minding the noise and just watches as Tommy practices his knife experience.

 

Tommy had been in the Chiller practicing with the knife for two hours and he has to say, he’s getting quite good. He’s imagining all the people who hurt him and their selves in his life and he just lets go. He thinks about Adam and his way of dealing with things. He thinks about the ways he could try to help. Or maybe just switch his mind over to something other than the revenge he’s feeling.

 

Tommy tries catching his breath when he sees Adam out of the corner of his eye. He jumps out of his skin. “Jesus, warn a person will ya? If this were a gun, I’d have shot your ass.”

 

Adam chuckles. “You’ve done really well. How much have you been practicing?”

 

Tommy blushes at getting caught. “Well, you told me to get familiar with the knife, so that’s what I’m doing.” He shrugs, playing it off as nothing important.

 

Adam walks over to Tommy and looks at the knife. The same one as before. “Show me what you’ve learned. Please?” He adds as an afterthought.

Tommy stares at him for a second and the heads over to the bag, feeling self-conscious of Adam staring at him expectantly. When he thrusts the knife a few times, doing twists to make it more painful and not as clean, Adam walks over.

 

“You’re trying to create pain. Excruciating pain with every stab of the knife.”

 

Tommy looks at him. “How’d you know?”

 

“It shows in the way you carry it and in the way your face looks when you do it. Why do you close off when you fire a gun or thrust a knife?”

 

Tommy’s face blanks at that, hiding all emotion. He didn’t know that someone could tell. “It’s better to show no emotion. To make them think you don’t care so they can’t stop you.” He whispers, putting the knife down.

 

Adam walk over and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, not missing the way he leans towards it, pressing harder into it. “Just because you show emotion doesn’t mean you can’t still get the job done. What do you think about when you have the gun in your hand, pointed at your victim?”

 

Tommy sits down and bends his knees, wrapping his arms around them, and thinking. “I think about all the bad that happened in my life. The reasons for why I have the gun in my hand. The reasons of pulling the trigger on a sick bastard that hurt someone that was loved, like my mom was hurt when that bastard slit her throat. There’s ugly in the world but someone is always there to make it even uglier or even better. People who hired me were there to make the world better. To get rid of the scum that don’t have an excuse to live. I give them a pretty good death you know? They shouldn’t have lived to begin with anyways. I help them so they can feel the closure I never had. The closure you never had.” He whispers the last part so low that Adam has to strain to hear it.

 

Adam sits down next to Tommy. He brings his hands in his lap and looks at them. “There was a time when everything didn’t seem like it moved at warp speed. Where you could sit down with your lover or loved one and just be. Not have to worry about anything or anyone because you knew you were protected. Now? Now, I feel like I don’t have anything to do but get revenge on Daughtery for the shit he’s pulled. I’m guessing you know a bit about why Daughtery is such a big issue with me.”

 

Tommy nods, casting his vision on his arms where his tattoos are. He knows what Adam is going through. He knows what it felt like. What it feels like. That’s why he’s more than happy to help with it. “What was so special about him?” Tommy asks a few moments later to break the silence that was casted over them.

 

“Who? Drake?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He knew me inside and out. Knew the dangers of everything that came with this business but still held strong, even when I broke down. He was my back bone when things got hard. He was the joy that lit up a whole world of darkness and when he died, that light left and the darkness took over.”

 

“Do you ever see yourself feeling that light again? Even if it’s not him that makes you feel it?”

 

“When the time comes for someone to give me the chance to feel again, to see that light, I will take it. It’s been three years since that incident and I’m finally taking revenge because I have everything I need now, everything I want and when I look in the face of Daughtery. It will be the last time darkness takes over my life. I want that light again, but I haven’t found it.”

 

Tommy nods understanding, but also not. Should he ask Adam if he wants Tommy’s help? Does he even want Tommy’s help? “What do you need me to do when the Fall happens?”

 

“I want you to be there, to make sure nothing happens to the crew. I want you protected with everything I have. Guns, knives, stars, whatever I have. Protect yourself with those and I’ll protect you the rest of the way. People see me as a lover, not a fighter so they try to take advantage of me –“

 

“Like Josh did.” Adam tenses at the name, remembering that Tommy was there.

 

“I lost control. That’s all I can say. I don’t ever lose control, but something made me lose it.”

 

Tommy extends his hand and rests it on Adam’s lower back. “You don’t have to explain. You did what you did and it’s done now.” Tommy had time to process it and did think Adam would come around, but didn’t know how he would be when he did. He’s glad that he feels like he shouldn’t have done it like that, but no explaining is what Tommy wants. Adam is a lord and as such, he has rights to do what he pleases with the people trying to hurt him.

 

Adam looks over at Tommy, just looking. The blank mask is off and he can see the understanding written in that small pale face. “How do you get it without knowing me so well?”

 

Tommy smiles sweetly and shrugs. “Because I’m a badass mother fucker.” He jokes making Adam laugh. Then he turns serious. “If you need anything, _anything_ , you know you can come to me right?”

 

“What happened to not fucking on a job, no matter how decent the lord it?” Adam joked back, eyes crinkling with life for the first time since Drake died. He’s grateful to know Tommy. He’s grateful for getting the chance to know more, to explore deeper than the outer lining.

 

Tommy laughs, “Never said that was part of the deal here Boss. But I guess that does follow under anything.” He playfully shoves Adam when he sees the fake thinking face on.

 

Adam wraps Tommy up in his arms. “Thank you.” He whispers into his hair.

 

Tommy wraps his arms around Adam’s waist. “For what?”

 

“For being you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

 

A few weeks pass with Adam and Tommy being around each other every chance they get. The shipment was a success and now all they have to do is come up with a plan to take down Daughtery. The plan is simple. Take all lives and leave no one behind. Take settlements, shipments, codes, whatever they need to completely destroy Daughtery.

 

Adam has come out of his shell a little more and Tommy has gotten to know the whole crew. Isaac is his brother from another mother and Cam is his sister from another mister. Brad is like his secret lover. Playing of course. There’s no sex there and never will be. They are life partners in crime. Monte has taken a liking to Tommy and treats him like a son. Neil gushes over Tommy’s skills but still acts like the annoying hard ass he is all the time.

 

Everything seems to be going well, until Taylor comes rushing through the door, gushing blood out of his side. Everyone is by his side in a minute, but he crumbles to the ground. “He wants everyone dead. He found out about our arrangements with Sasha and killed her. Tried getting me, but I got out as soon as possible. He shot me. Cam, I’m so sorry.” Taylor whispers before he passes out from loss of blood.

 

Adam carries him to his room and tells Neil to call their doctor. Everyone is around Cam, soothing her. She stands up with a hard glint in her eye.

“New plan. We invade tomorrow night.” Everyone agrees and rushes to get things in order with the company and their allies. This is going to be a very bloody war.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything is a jumbled mess. Taylor is on bed rest. The doctor told him to take it easy for a few weeks. Everyone including the doctor knows that’s not possible for Taylor. He wants everyone safe and he thinks that if he’s useless; no one will be as safe. And on top of that, Kris from Allen Inc. came to see Adam.

 

“You ready for this Kris?” Adam asks, sipping on some whiskey while watching Kris from across the desk.

 

Kris smiles at Adam. “Always ready baby.”

 

“Been a long time coming if you ask me.”

 

Kris stood up and walked around the desk to kneel in front of Adam. He rested his hands on Adam’s thighs and looked up at him face. “You deserve closure and if doing Daughtery in is what will get that, then I’m ready for anything that comes. I just want you happy again.” He strokes over his thigh and then gets up and presses a kiss to Adam’s mouth softly.

 

Adam leans into the kiss, savoring a familiar taste and basking in the warmth he feels of such love from a longtime friend. Kris pulls back and walks back to his seat, sitting down.

 

“How are you and Katy doing?”

 

Kris perks up a little and then blushes. “We are fantastic. Just found out we’re expecting.”

 

Adam smiles, “That’s good to hear. Tell her I said hi and give her a kiss for me.”

 

“Why don’t you tell her yourself Addy.” A soft voice says from the doorway of Adam’s office. Katy was standing there with a soft smile gracing her beautiful lips. Adam immediately gets up from his chair and goes to her, pulling her into a very warm and strong hug.

 

“It’s so good to see you Katy!” Adam says, kissing her on the forehead and leading her over to his seat, pushing her into it and going over to the little fridge to get her some water.

 

“It’s always good to see you honey. How have you been?” She treads lightly over the subject, expecting the same answer she always gets and shooting her head in his direction when she hears his reply.

 

“I’ve been so much better. Happy even.” He smiles softly and chuckles when he sees the light and bright smiles on both Kris and Katy’s faces.

 

“That’s amazing Adam. What brings the happy? Or might I say who?” Katy smirks. Something that shouldn’t look right on her innocent face, but yet it does.

 

“No one in particular, I just have new people surrounding me and they’re helping me through some things.” Adam hands Katy the water and she sips it.

 

“Well that’s very nice to hear. Whoever _he_ is, better stick around or I’ll kill him myself.” Kris and Adam laughed outright at that. Katy doesn’t have a single evil bone in her body so it’s good to hear her say that.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Neil, Monte, Isaac, and Tommy were in the drawing room, figuring out the plan for the attack going on tomorrow night. They were all around the round table, staring at the blue prints for Daughtery’s Company. It wasn’t big, just about the size of two or three houses put together. Enough room for his men to be there guarding every entrance, including the roof.

 

They were finally getting to the point where they found an opening in the shift changing of the guards when Cam comes bursting through the door, seething with rage.

 

“Have you found a way yet? What the fuck is taking so long?” She paces the room, grabbing her hair and tightening her grip with every back trace of her steps. She was in pain and everyone knew it. Monte answered.

 

“We just found a route in with the shift change of a few of the guards. They leave the left side of the company clear for all of 5 minutes before the next guard comes in, so we should be able to get all of the guys in in that amount of time. Come here.” He opens his arms as Cam comes crashing down, gripping his shirt in her clenched fists, mumbling curses and ways to rip Daughtery to shreds.

 

Everyone minds their own business, but keeps and ear open just in case she decides to go rabid. Neil pointed to the room Daughtery was currently using as his office. They found out early on that he changed rooms every few months just in case an invasion, like the one they're planning, actually came through.

 

“It shouldn’t be too hard to get to the room. Maybe ten guards to go through before the rest come in but by that time, the rest of the men should be down or killed by our enforcers.” Neil said.

 

“Okay so we go in and capture Daughtery, then wait for Adam to come in with Kris and Sutan. They’re the ones dealing with him right?” Terrance asks.

 

“Actually, I think it’s just Adam and Kris. Sutan is supposed to clip the back guards after we get in.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Tommy asks.

 

“You’re going to go in and get Daughtery with Isaac. He won’t suspect a thing when he sees you. He knows you’re not a part of Lambert Inc. Distract him long enough for me and Monte to deal with the guards outside his door and then, flip to kill mode. If that doesn’t work the way we planned and he figures it out before we get there, prepare for a fight.”

 

“Got it.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Mallory, Allen, and Amrull’s force were ready. Adam was getting his gun into his holster when Monte walked in.

 

“Have you seen Tommy? We need to go over the plan again with him and we can’t seem to find him.”

 

“No, he should be in his room. I’ll go check.” Adam left his office and headed upstairs to Tommy’s room. He knocked on the door and waited.

 

Tommy opened the door and let Adam in.

 

“Monte needs you for the run over of the plan. What are you doing?” Adam asks as he sees Tommy pulling out different shirts.

 

“Picking out an outfit to distract Daughtery. Can you help me?” Tommy looks over at Adam, taking in his profile of black jeans, and a black T-shirt. He has on a black jacket with white designs all over it. Minimal makeup and a few rings grace his fingers. His hair in a messy spiked look. Tommy nods in approval.

 

“The Black shirt with your leather jacket and the dark blue skinnies are fine.” Adam said as he sits down at the end of the bed.

 

Tommy grabs up the outfit and goes into the bathroom. He changed and then gets his makeup out, rimming kohl around his eyes and a sheen line of lip gloss coating his lips. He ruffles his hair and then walks out, doing a twirl. “What do you think?”

 

Adam takes in the outfit and cosmetic job, nodding his approval. “Very nice, now hurry up and go to Monte before he has your ass.” Adam gets up and follows Tommy down to the drawing room.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“That actually could work.” Adam says after he hears the plan. No one would suspect it, unless Daughtery was tipped off, which the only tipper was killed.

 

Everyone looked at Adam and nodded, excited about his approval of the plan.

 

“But, what if the plan falls through? And Daughtery’s guys get us? We need a backup.” Adam counters as an afterthought.

 

Before anyone can answer, Sutan comes in. “Got that covered baby!” He says cheerily.

 

Everyone laughs and then it’s time to go. Adam walks over to Tommy and hugs him. “Please be careful.” He pulls back and grazes his lips quickly across Tommy’s. Not really a kiss but quite close.

 

Tommy sighs and rests his head on Adam’s chest. “You got it Boss.”

 

Everyone piles into 6 sleek, black Escalades. Tommy’s with Isaac, Neil, Monte, Cam, Terrance, and of course Taylor had to come. _I don’t want to be left out of the fun. I’m fine_ , he'd said. They’re all loaded and ready to go.

 

By the time they get to Daughtery’s, everyone is running on adrenaline that’s slowly escalating from the pure excitement of war. They all get out of the cars that are parked a good 500 ft. from the establishment. Mallory’s group goes to the right side, Allen’s goes to the front along with Adam, Amrull’s group goes to the back and Neil’s group goes to the left. They have about 15 minutes before the shift change so they all get their guns ready. They have backups strapped to the inside of their jackets along with quite a few knives and stars.

 

Tommy has his .38 Special that Adam got a few days ago. His custom 9mm is tucked into the back of his jeans. He goes up behind Monte and taps him on the shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of the building. Monte looks over and sees what Tommy’s indicating. The guard is moving and leaving. This means they have 5 minutes to get in there and get to Daughtery.

 

They move closer, Tommy right behind Isaac and Neil behind them. Monte and Terrance are going over the number of guards there are and how quiet they can be - once they discover that someone is breaking in - the guards when they kill them or just knock them out.

 

When they get to the door, all hell breaks loose. Fifteen guards come running from the left and right, trapping them in a little area in the middle of a Daughtery Guard Circle. Guns raised, and knives out. The first to speak is Tommy.

 

“Let’s do this shit!”


	7. Chapter 7

Everything happens all at once. Shots fired, going left and right. Tommy fires at the two meatheads pointing their guns at Monte. Blood is flying everywhere. Monte has it all over his face. Neil has it all over his shirt, and Terrance has blood dripping off his hands from the knife he’s holding. Tommy seems to be the only one far enough back to not get blood on him, well along with Isaac.

 

“Go! We’ll hold ‘em off!” Monte yells towards Tommy and Isaac.

 

They both nod and race into the building. When they get the door shut, the piercing sound of gun shots muffle out almost completely. Solitude. They begin walking, mapping in their heads what the blue print layout looked like and then transferring it into this hallway.

 

On the left there are about four doors. They try each of them. They’re locked. The right has 3 doors, but one is cracked open so they head towards it. Once by the door, Isaac pauses and puts his ear to the crack to see if he can hear anything. Nothing. He steps back and Tommy swings the door open, stepping inside. There isn’t anyone here. Isaac follows behind him and when they get to the middle of the room, the door slams shut and the lock clicks into place, trapping them.

 

“Shit, it was a set up!” Isaac says. He shuffles over towards the desks with a note on it. He reads it out loud.

 

“Thought you got me, but someone’s a rat. –D.”

 

Tommy bows his head and slams his fist down onto the desk. This is so fucked up. How could he have not seen this one coming? The guards coming just as they got close to the building? He should have known. He’s been in this business long enough to smell a set up.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Neil, Monte and Terrance just finished off the last man and are now heading into the building when they see Brad walking away from a door on the right.

 

“Brad? I thought you were with Mallory’s group?” Monte says.

 

Brad turns around to see them and then bolts, running for dear life. Terrance runs after him.

 

"Where’s Tommy and Isaac?” Neil asks.

 

“I don’t know. Try these doors.” Monte and Neil go to all the doors but they’re all locked. They hear a muffled bang and turn around, focusing on the door in front of them.

 

Monte presses his ear to the door and listens.

 

“Thought you got me, but someone’s a rat. –D.” It’s Isaac.

 

“Brad!” Monte practically screams. Brad’s the rat; the one Daughtery had spying on them. Josh was a cover for him, leading Brad away from

suspicion. Everything is so fucked up. “We need to find Daughtery. Shit’s about to pop off and it’s not going to be pretty.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Adam and Kris are at the front entrance popping off bullet after bullet when Adam sees Brad running out of the establishment with Terrance following him. “What the fuck are you guys doing? Get back in there and help the others!” Adam shouts.

 

“He’s the rat Adam. The one you killed, Josh, he was a cover up.” Terrance yells, still chasing after Brad. When he catches up to him, about 50 feet from the cars, he tackles, hit to the ground.

 

Brad twists around in Terrance’s grip and head butts him, knocking him to the ground. Brad gets on top of him and smashes his fist into his face over and over again. Terrance brings his hands up to cover his face and then knees Brad in the groin. Brad stumbles over groaning out in displeasure while Terrance gets on top of him and grabs him by the throat.

 

“This is for Adam bitch!” He grabs his knife from his ankle holder and stabs Brad in the chest.

 

Brad screams and bucks up into Terrance, flipping him off of him. Brad grabs his knife and cuts Terrance’s arm.

 

“So this is where it all ends for you Terrance. And Adam too.” Brad lunges at Terrance and stabs him in the chest, slicing the blade down towards his stomach. “Try anything now.” Brad smirks.

 

“See you in hell motherfucker!” Terrance says as he lets go of the grip of the knife. Flopping back down on the ground and drawing his last breath he says, “I’m coming Joseph.” There’s no breath after that.

 

Brad gets up and then stumbles back to the ground in pain. He looks down and sees Terrance’s knife plunged into his chest. “Fuck!” Brad yells, gripping the knife and yanking it out. Bad choice. He falls to the ground, blood seeping out of the wound. Brad falls face first onto the ground. He moves his head so he’s looking at Terrance, blood all over his still warm body. “Yes Terrance, see you in Hell.” With that Brad perishes, speaking no more and losing all life.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“What the fuck are we going to do Tommy?” Isaac asks panicked.

 

“I don’t know Isaac. Give me a second to think!” Tommy yells back. He's frustrated and ready to kill a motherfucker.

 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” They turn towards the door they didn’t hear open. Daughtery walks in with 5 huge dudes. “Tie them up boys.”

 

The guys grab a hold of Isaac while he’s thrashing against them and cursing them to hell. Three guys grab a hold of Tommy and when he tries to resist, he gets a fist to the face. “Fuck!” Tommy hears Isaac yell. He looks over and sees the other two guys punching Isaac everywhere they can. The stomach, the face, the chest. Bruises form faster than anything Tommy’s ever seen. Isaac has blood pouring out of his mouth and nose. Coughing and spitting up more.

 

“Stop it, just stop hurting him!” Tommy yells.

 

“You! Bring him with me.” The three guys holding Tommy drag him along, leaving the other two to kick Isaac’s ass.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“Adam!” Neil yells, seeing his brother on the ground with a bullet in the arm. He runs to him and falls to the floor on his knees. “You alright man?”

 

Adam laughs a bitter laugh. “I think my arm might die. Help me up?” Neil nods and helps him off the ground. “Where is everyone else? Daughtery?”

 

“Everyone is up on the second floor fighting. Daughtery took Tommy and beat Isaac to shit.” Neil says worriedly.

 

Adam whips his head around. “WHAT?” Neil cowers a little bit at the tone of danger evident in Adam’s voice. He can definitely say he wishes he weren’t Daughtery right about now.


	8. Chapter 8

“What the fuck do you want Daughtery? Where’s Isaac?” Tommy says, more pissed off than anytime he can think of, besides the one where he watched his mother die.

 

Daughtery chuckles. “Tommy Joe Ratliff, serial killer for hire. Lost his mom and dad from suicide and homicide ten years ago. How’s it feel to know you’ll be joining your parents soon?” Daughtery comes up behind him, fisting a hand full of hair and yanking, baring Tommy’s neck. Tommy keeps quiet. He knows this game. Never played it but he knows in all the same.

 

“Fuck off Chris!” He spits.

 

Daughtery swings his hand back and knocks Tommy so hard across the face, he almost falls off the chair he’s currently residing on. “Chris no longer lives here. It’s Daughtery and that’s it!”

 

“You know that Lambert Inc. and all his allies are down stairs right now fighting and killing your men right? Maybe you should leave a petty little fella alone and take matters up with him?” Tommy says sarcastically. He doesn’t give in.

 

“We’ll see how far Lambert goes when he finds out your dead.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I’m nothing to him.”

 

“Then why’d he hire you?”

 

Tommy holds his tongue, not speaking anymore because he knows not to give information needed to the other side. Not under any circumstances.

 

“Let’s see if we can get you talking huh?” Daughtery nods to one of the meatheads that grabbed him up earlier and the guy comes over with a knife in his hand. He hands it over to Daughtery.

 

Daughtery takes the knife and positions it at Tommy’s throat. “Now, care to join in and share when you’re ready.” He goes from the dip of the right side of his throat joining his collarbone and slices all the way to the left side of his chest, over his heart.

 

Tommy winces but stays calm as he feels the blood pooling up at the surface and trickling down his front, soaking up his shirt. He groans when he feels hot iron pressing into the wound, burning it into his skin.

 

“Still not talking eh?”

 

“I just remembered something.” Tommy crokes out.

 

“And what might that be?”

 

“Fuck you, go to hell, oh and suck my dick, bitch!” Tommy leans back in his chair and smiles. Torture will get them nowhere and they’ll soon figure that one out.

 

Daughtery chuckles. “You sure do have a pretty mouth Tommy Joe. I’d hate to have to cut that tongue of yours out. Maybe bust your lips up a little bit.” Daughtery back hands him across the face. His ring catching Tommy’s skin and slicing a cut into his lip. Tommy licks the blood from his lip and smirks.

 

“That all you got Daughtery. Surely you’d know I play rougher while having sex.” Tommy laughs. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t do anything else. The pain is tolerable because of the adrenaline running through his veins. Adam will find him soon enough, so he might as well have a little fun with this.

 

“Brian, bring me my baby.” Brian smirks and leaves the room to get Daughtery’s favorite knife and gun.

 

Daughtery walks over to Tommy and rips his shirt off, flashing unmarked flesh soon to be covered with very nice slashes and maybe a couple bullet holes. “Marking you up will be the best fun I’ve had in a long time.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Adam has his and Kris’ team on the second floor gutting and shooting these motherfuckers for all they're worth. Monte is currently next to him, stabbing the fuck out of a guard. Sutan and his crew have just arrived upstairs from scoping out the main floor.

 

“Sutan, find the room Tommy’s in.” Adam yells over the shots being fired.

 

“You got it baby.” Sutan slits the man’s throat he was currently holding and runs up the third flight of stairs to find Tommy.

 

“Neil, how many floors are there?”

 

“Three. The main, second, and third if you’re not counting the basement.” Neil comes up next to Adam and shoots the fucker next to him right in the face. “Taylor found Brad and Terrance outside in the front. Both dead.”

 

Adam looks stricken by the news. “Dead?”

 

“Yeah by both their hands. Brad was Daughtery’s spy.”

 

“I found that out when Terrance passed me to chase after him. God, we need to find Tommy and kill Daughtery. This was not how I planned this thing out. No one but Daughtery and his men were supposed to die. It was supposed to be a quick in and out deal.” Adam punches a guard in the face and then shoots him in the chest.

 

“I know, but Brad tipped them off and Daughtery brought reinforcements . We didn’t plan for that.” Monte pipes in after his stabbing marathon.

 

Everyone looks around after Kris shoots the last man. “We need to find Tommy.” Kris says, already heading up the stairs. Everyone follows after him, except for Kris’ crew. They’ll scope out the second floor.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Daughtery has Tommy by the throat when Brian comes in with the gun and knife. He hands them over to Daughtery and he puts the gun on the floor, gripping the knife in his hands. He brings it to Tommy’s side and stabs it in, hearing the soft cry that came from Tommy’s lips. He brings the knife to the front of his stomach and then pulls it out. He stabs between his ribs, making sure not to go to deep. Then he makes claw marks on each side, rib for rib.

 

Tommy endures it right up until the point where he hears the door kick open. Sutan comes in and automatically guns down Brian. He points the gun at Daughtery. “Let him go Daughtery!”

 

“Nice to see you again Sutan. What’s it been, three years?”

 

“Yeah, the last time I warned you to stay the fuck away from Adam.” Sutan spits out.

 

“No need to get violent Sutan. I’m just doing Tommy boy here a favor.”

 

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

 

“Killing him.” With that Daughtry slices Tommy’s throat.

 

“NO!” They both turn to see a pissed off Adam coming through the door along with the rest of the gang. Daughtery laughs. He’s surrounded.

 

“Well welcome to my humble abode Adam. Have you enjoyed your visit?” Daughtery asks sarcastically.

 

Adam sneers at him, walking up and punching him square in the face. Daughtery tumbles to the floor. “Pick him up, untie Tommy and get his body out of here and tie Daughtery up in his spot.”

 

Everyone scrambles to get at Tommy, grabbing him up and taking him out of Daughtery’s place and back to Adam’s to see if the doctor can save him.

 

When it’s just Kris, Sutan, and Adam in the room, the air shifts and the tension increases. “Now Chris, I believe I have a debt owed to me by you.”

 

“There is nothing I owe you Adam. Nothing. You got what you deserved, fair and square.”

 

“Did Drake? Huh? Did Drake deserve what you did to him just to get to me?” Adam roared, stepping in front of Daughtery and raising his gun to his chin. “Give me a reason not to blow your fucking brains out right here, right now because of what you did to Drake and now Tommy.”

 

“Do what you have to, Adam. Just know, this changes nothing. It doesn’t bring your precious Drake back and if Tommy dies, it won’t bring him back either.” Daughtery counters.

 

“Tommy won’t die. He’s stronger than Drake, you or I am.” Adam withdraws his gun from Daughtery’s chin and back hands him across the face.

 

“Kris, Sutan? Fuck him up as much as you'd like.” With that Adam stands back at watches as Sutan lands a blow to Daughtery’s rip cage.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Tommy won’t die. He’s stronger than Drake, you or I am.” Adam withdraws his gun from Daughtery’s chin and back hands him across the face. “Kris, Sutan? Fuck him up as much as you’ll like.” With that Adam stands back and watches as Sutan lands a blow to Daughtery’s rip cage._

 

 

Kris comes up and grips Daughtery’s throat in one hand and continuously punches his face over and over, feeling his blood trickle down his knuckles and splatter across his face. He smiles when he hears Daughtery groan in displeasure.

 

Sutan keeps punching Daughtery in the gut and hits him in the groin repeatedly. He grabs his knife and cuts his shirt off, looking at his bruising art work. He takes the knife and flips up his lighter, flicking the flint and lighting it while holding the knife above it. When the metal turns red, he shuts off the lighter and then slowly drags the knife over Daughtery’s chest, loving the screams he’s pulling out of him. When he reaches his side, he digs the knife in, watching the skin turn a puffy red and swelling around the wound. He withdraws the knife and wipes Daughtery’s blood all over his face, watching him try to squirm away from it.

 

Kris has taken his knife out and is carving into Daughtery’s face, making the word _Kris_ on it to show who fucked his face up. He draws the knife back and jabs it into Daughtery’s rib cage, slicing across his chest and creating a deep gash.

 

They both step back and admire their handy work and then it's Adam’s turn. Adam walks over to Daughtery and assesses his friends’ work on his face and chest. The markings were perfect. He puts two fingers underneath Daughtery’s chin, raising his face to look Adam right in the eyes. “You did this to yourself you know?”

 

“Fuck off Adam.” He spits his blood in Adam’s face and laughs at the hard glint that it gives him.

 

“Goodbye Christopher Daughtery.” Adam pulls out his 9mm with the black rhinestone on the grip and shoots Daughtery in the heart, where it hurts the most for him. Daughtery slumps over with the last breath escaping his lips he says, “Goodbye Adam.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Everyone rushes into Adam’s place with Tommy and Isaac’s bodies, bringing them to the doctor Neil called not 5 minutes ago. He’s waiting in the room they use for injured crew members. Everyone piles into the room and the doctor assesses Tommy first, cleaning all the wounds from the knife.

 

“How is he?” Isaac whispers. “Is he going to make it?”

 

“Not likely. His wounds are too deep and the burns are going to be hard to clean without him staying conscious. It’s hard to tell right now with his condition. You need to lay back and rest. I’ll get to you in a minute. As for everyone else, you know the drill. I need peace and quiet and from the thoughts turning in this room, I’m not getting it.” The doctor sets to work on Tommy.

 

Everyone files out of the room, wishing Isaac luck and whispering to Tommy that they love him, even if he can’t hear them.

 

Everyone goes to the drawing room to talk.

 

“How were we supposed to know Brad was behind all this?” Monte roared. He couldn’t believe he let that slip through his fingers like that.

Everything was going to according to plan until Brad fucked it up.

 

“I don’t know. I just hope that Adam fucks Daughtery up so badly that they won’t be able to recognize the body. This is all just bullshit. Terrance is dead, Tommy is almost dead and Isaac is so fucked up. On top of that Adam got shot!” Neil says, annoyed to no end.

 

“If we’d have been on our toes the whole time, more would have died. Most of us got away with minor cuts and bruises. Yes, some were shot, but they weren’t killed.” Monte says, trying to calm everyone down. “So, who wants a drink?” Everyone murmurs their agreement on needing a drink. Monte goes over to fix them.

 

Adam busts through the door. “How are they? Isaac? Tommy? Did anyone get Terrance’s body?” More questions than anyone needs at the moment but they let it pass. They’re all worried too.

 

“Terrance’s body is in the cooling room, so we have a chance to bury him.” Monte says, handing everyone including Adam a drink.

 

Everyone takes a seat and settles in for the wait on Tommy’s condition. Well, everyone except Adam. He keeps pacing the room, going back and forth, talking under his breath.

 

“Adam? How’s your arm?” Neil asks.

 

Adam looks down at his arm and frowns. There’s still blood coming out of the bullet wound. “I’m fine. The doc can look at me when he’s finished with Tommy and Isaac.”

 

“You need it cleaned. Go see what the doctor can do.”

 

Adam growls and then leaves the room and heads to the doctor.

 

When he gets there, he stops and just stares. He didn’t get a good look at Tommy before, but now he sees how broken and fragile he looks and something breaks in him. He rushes over to Tommy’s side and grabs his hand gently. “How is he?”

 

The doctor looks at Adam and them notices his arm and curses, rushing over to clean the bullet wound. “Not good. He has a couple of fractured ribs and I cleaned the burns up, but I won’t know anything for about an hour.” He dresses Adam wound and then goes back to take care of Isaac.

Adam rubs over Tommy’s knuckles. “I’m so sorry Tommy. I should have been there by you. I should have prevented it. God, I’m so sorry.”

Adam bows his head and just breathes in and out, trying to calm down. He feels so guilty for letting Tommy get hurt. He doesn’t even know what happened.

 

Six Hours Later…

 

Adam is still sitting down, holding Tommy’s hand. He’d fallen asleep and was jerked awake by the doctor needing to check Tommy’s wounds. Now, he’s looking down at Tommy’s face, memorizing his features. His cute upturned nose and cupid bow lips, with his long ass eyelashes that Adam is just a little bit jealous of. The cut on his lip was smaller than they’d expected so it didn’t need stitches, but his chest and throat’s another story. He had a six inch cut going across his neck, but it didn’t go too deep to puncture anything, thank God.

 

Adam is still looking at him when Tommy squeezes his hand and opens his eyes. He looks around, not knowing where he’s at until he spots Adam looking down at him. He smiles. “Hey you. What happened? Did you get Daughtery?” He tries to move, but groans against the pain in his neck and chest.

 

Adam gently pushes him back down on the bed he’s lying on. “Settle down and rest. Daughtery got his. We’ve been so worried about you. I’ve been so worried about you. I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

 

Tommy frowns. “Can’t believe I missed that man. I was so looking forward to it too.” He laughs gently at the confusion on Adam’s face.

 

Adam just shakes his head and makes a point that it’s Tommy and he usually doesn’t make sense anyways. “How are you feeling?”

 

Tommy smiles sweetly and squeezes his hand again reassuringly. “I’m fine Babyboy. Stop worrying so much.”

 

Adam frowns. “You almost died.”

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

“Well –“

 

“Enough, I’m fine, you’re fine and so is everyone else right?”

 

Adam nods and then stops, remembering Terrance and Brad. “Terrance and Brad killed each other. Brad was a spy for Daughtery and Terrance took him out, losing his life in the process.”

 

Tommy frowns and then closes his eyes against the tears ready to spill down his cheeks. “May he rest in peace then.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

Everybody walks in then and sees Tommy awake. They rush towards him practically yanking Adam’s hand away from his just to get closer. Adam stands up and walks to the door, turning around before he leaves and watching as everyone gushes over Tommy and Tommy just smiling. He leaves then. He has some more business of his own to take care of.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam is standing in the field, looking down at the head stone embedded into the ground. He hasn’t been here since he promised Drake that he’d kill Daughtery. Now, Daughtery is dead and his promise was kept. He bends down and rests his hand on the grave.

 

“Hey baby, I did it. Just for you.” He smiles and the answer he got. Nothing. He hasn’t gotten nothing since Drake died. Usually the wind blew or the leaves rustled, but now? Quiet and peace.

 

“I can let you go now. I can move on now that I’ve made the cycle complete. ‘ _An eye for an eye_ ’ remember? I love you and I know that you’ve wanted me to move on for three years but I couldn’t, not with knowing Daughtery was still alive and you weren’t. Now, I think I have someone worth fighting for again. I think I have someone worth giving and chance to the light again. You lit up my world and now he’s doing the same, so I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being you and for being my back bone when I needed it. For giving me a push when needed and a hand to hold when I didn’t know what to do. For putting up with my bullshit and my constant worry. You’ll always have a place in my heart Drake. Always.”

Adam stands up and places a bouquet of black and red roses down by the head stone and walks away, not looking back but looking forward to the life he’s created for himself. To a life with someone he’s learned to love and cherish as much as Drake. To a life with Tommy, with forever and happiness. And light, don’t forget light.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Adam walks into his and Tommy’s room and sees a bundle on top of the bed, under the sheets. He strips off his jacket and shoes, pulling his shirt over his head and his pants down to his ankles. He steps out of them and slides in next to the very small yet warm body and tosses his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

Tommy turns around in his arms and snuggles closer to his neck, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

 

“Hey.” Tommy whispers. “Did you leave the flowers there?”

 

“Yeah, now I’m ready to move on and start the life we’re creating for us.” He kisses Tommy’s lips and Tommy responds head on.

 

Adam pulls him closer and sucks gently on his still bruised lip. Tommy moans into the kiss, melting into Adam’s arms. “On top Babyboy.”

 

Adam rolls over on top of Tommy and gently settles some of his weight down on Tommy and the rest on his arms. He kisses slowly down Tommy’s jaw. When he gets to his neck, he slides his tongue along the scar there, feeling Tommy writhe underneath him. He nips at his collarbone and then slowly slips lower, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly, putting just the right amount of pressure to make it hard and to make Tommy squirm.

 

Tommy cards his fingers through Adam’s hair, tugging lightly to take his mouth in another kiss. Tongues slowly fighting with Adam pinning Tommy’s down, licking his lips and then going back down again, as slowly as before, playfully nipping and licking here and there.

 

Tommy is breathing really hard, basking in the warmth he feels from Adam taking such good care of him. Loving him with all of his self. When Adam grips Tommy’s cock in his hand, he moans.

 

“Adam.” He breathes out quietly, not really wanting to break the silence but wanting Adam to do something, anything.

 

“Relax baby, I’ve got you.” Adam licks a strip up the underside of Tommy’s cock and sliding his tongue around the head, gathering the precum formed there, tasting it as it slowly slides down his throat. He groans. “God baby, you taste so good.”

 

“Please.” Tommy moans out, pushing his hips up and bumping the head of his dick against Adam’s bottom lip.

 

Adam gets the message and slowly wraps his lips around his head, tonguing him and he slides down his shaft and pulls back just to do it again. Loving the feeling of Tommy in his mouth, his taste on his tongue. He bobs his head a few more times and then pulls off, reaching in the nightstand for the lube and a condom.

 

He opens the lube and slicks his fingers up, then closes it. “Pull your legs up and spread out for me baby.” Tommy wraps his arms behind his knees and spreads wide, letting Adam see his expecting hole.

 

Adam rims him with his finger and then slowly pushes in. Tommy groans and bears down on his finger, taking it the rest of the way, wanting to feel the burn that usually takes place with the action. Adam pulls out and then pushes two in, scissoring him open and stretching him to accommodate his cock. He settles into a rhythm, thrusting his fingers in slowly and moving them around to find that sweet spot inside Tommy that makes him jump. When he finds it, he’s gifted with Tommy bearing down harder and groaning out in pleasure.

 

“I’m open baby, come on. I want to feel you now, please.” Tommy begs.

 

Adam removes his fingers, wiping them in the sheet and grabbing the condom. He rolls it on and slick his harden shaft up with lube, then he grabs the back of Tommy’s thighs and spreads him further apart, eying his already puffy hole. He grabs his cock with one hand and positions it at his entrance, pushing in slowly. When he’s fully encased in Tommy’s hot, wet heat, he pauses to give them time to adjust and then he starts to move. Pulling out slowly until only the head of his cock is in Tommy and then thrusting shallowly back in, pulling the most beautiful sounds from Tommy.

Tommy is writhing underneath Adam, panting. He grabs a hold of Adam’s neck and pulls him down to cover his mouth with his own, licking up the remaining essence of himself and tasting Adam underneath it. When Adam hits his prostate, he moans into Adam’s mouth, rolling his hips to meet each of Adam’s thrusts.

 

“Please. I-I’m close. Touch me Adam.” Adam pushes his hand between their sweat slick bodies and wraps his hand around Tommy’s cock, pumping it along with his thrusts.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous like this. All spread out and taking it.” Adam thrusts a little harder, making Tommy writhe and pushes his hips back against Adam.

 

Tommy is the first to cum, shooting all over Adam’s hand and their stomachs, moaning out Adam’s name. White encases his vision. He’s basking in the afterglow, feeling Adam’s thrusts get faster and harder, pushing into his over sensitive hole. He feels it through the condom when Adam cums, his name on Adam’s lips.

 

Adam flops back down on the bed and rolls the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash can as he gets up to get a wash cloth from the bathroom. He wipes up in there and then comes back into their room and wipes Tommy down, tossing the cloth onto the side table. He gets underneath the covers and pulls Tommy to his chest, spooning him.

 

“Thank you.” Adam whispers right before Tommy passes out.

 

“For what?”

 

“For being my light and saving me from the darkness.” He kisses Tommy’s temple and then snuggles in for the much needed rest.

 

Things always change with the job Adam and Tommy have. Things get complicated and things get scary. One thing to remember when something doesn’t go your way is, find that light and hold onto it. It’s what will save you in the end.

 

~End~


End file.
